Fantasy Wrestling Association
Fantasy Wrestling Association is a project run by Tom Bombadil. It's a fantasy pro wrestling booking game- participants draft and manage a roster of wrestlers, then write shows every week, which are posted and voted on by an independent panel of voters. Participants *Tom Bombadil (founder and what passes for an admin): Thunder Championship Wrestling *TimJab: Pro Wrestling Fighting Spirit *IHateThisCPU: What the Hell Just Happened Wrestling *Coffee Ninja: Empire Pro Winner Gets to pick someone from one of these two rosters. Well, you can pick someone else if you want...but..why? *Prize Roster 1: Paradise Pro Wrestling *Prize Roster 2: Project: Honour Wrestling Judging panel *Semi *Bidoof *Maniac64 *ExTha *JaKyL Current Champions Champions of the entire organization may be used by any federation, with priority given to feds who do not have them on their actual rosters. *FWA World Champion: Edge (Thunder Championship Wrestling) *FWA Tag Team Champions: Motor City Machine Guns (, Project: Honour Wrestling) Rules Shows: *A show will take place every Monday night. *Email shows to me (heroicbombadil@gmail.com) so I can post them all. *Please get the show in by 11EST Monday nights, or at least warn me well ahead of time if you'll be late. *The schedule is as follows: 4 shows PPV 1 4 shows PPV 2 4 shows PPV 3 4 shows PPV 4 4 shows PPV 5 6 SHOWS PPV 6 *For convenience, let's call the normal shows 1-1, 1-2, etc., based on the PPV they lead up to. *PPV's go up Monday nights, just like normal shows. There's no doubling up. *You may format your shows however you like, and go into however much detail you like. Rosters: *Under NO circumstances may anybody appear on more than one show at once. Shows all take place at the same time if they're posted the same week. *Trades and loans are otherwise perfectly acceptable. *You may, at any point, drop one of your workers for an unemployed free agent. These are subject to the same rules as the normal picks from the draft. First come, first serve. *You're assumed to have a reasonable number of refs, announcers, road agents, and miscellaneous faceless people. However, they're generic and forgettable, and you need a roster pick if you want to use a specific person. Kayfabe: *In "game time," there are two weeks between shows. *Normal shows should be considered to last three hours. PPV's last four. *There are no restrictions on usage, but don't do anything silly like put Ric Flair in five deathmatches a card. >_> *These shows take place in a regional system. You may mention other promotions and even do crossovers and stuff, but no interacting with other promotions or their roster without mutual consent. *Everybody's in the shape they're generally in right now. Temporary injuries are ignored, but permanent ones (or injury prone people) are not. Injuries sustained over the course of the game will not count, so if they're healthy now, they'll stay so. *Every fed in the game is considered a sub-fed of a bigger FWA organization. There are no other feds active in the game world. Consult that map we made if you're curious about regions and think NWA back in the day. *I don't know what backstory we decided to go with, and I'm not sure I care. <_< Maybe it's just an alternate reality where it's always been like this. Judging and rewards: *There's a panel of judges that will judge every show. *Current tentative panel: JaKyL, Semi, Maniac, Bidoof...subject to change. *Once every show's up, they'll be asked to rate every show out of 10. *Cards that miss the deadline will be disqualified, although they may still be posted. *Whichever show wins will receive a free roster spot. This is subject to the same rules as in the draft, BUT, if it's a PPV week, then the pick is considered an allstar pick. FWA Championships: *Voting starts NOW for initial FWA World Champion and FWA Tag Team Champions. You can change your vote up until a majority is reached. *FWA Champions are considered the grand champions of the entire FWA Umbrella. *FWA Champions may appear on any show. *FWA Title changes must be approved by a majority of players. *Anybody may use FWA Champions, but must express intent to do so by Thursday 11 PM EST. *After the Thursday deadline, the owner who has the champs on their roster must select who gets to use them. *However, the owner may NOT use the champs on his own show unless nobody else claims them. *Therefore, while having an FWA Champ on your roster should bring prestige to your fed, it also means you won't get to use them yourself much. FWA Regional Map Category:FWA Category:User Projects